


[Podfic] The Future Is Yet in Your Power

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Presumed Dead, Steve Rogers Feels, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, a lot of Steve angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "The Future Is Yet in Your Power" by FestiveFerretAuthor's original summary:"Now." Wong leaned back in his chair. "What would you do to save this world from Thanos' attack? What would you sacrifice?""Anything," Steve said. "Anything at all."Wong considered him for a moment, expression unreadable. "There's one thing, maybe."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	[Podfic] The Future Is Yet in Your Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Future is Yet in Your Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719299) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> Read for ashes0909 on behalf of the Border Angels for the Marvel Trumps Hate charity auction 2019

  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1:41:19
  * **File Size:** 81 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CyaSmeqFaWSakIYzR-iQ6i73ewEpHGow)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZLdUC8UbP4x82ChnwWo5nFr8yzkaS0aL)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Future is Yet in Your Power_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719299)
  * **Author:** [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Music:** "If I Could Turn Back Time", by Cher 




End file.
